Dance Forever
Dance Forever is an American dance-musical and comedy television film directed by Paul Hoen. The film stars Cyrus Uy, Zara Larsson, Shane Harper, and Cameron Boyce as the teenage background dancers on a local tv show called, “Step It Up”. The film follows Morgan who is a shy, young boy but passionate about dance has gotten onto “Step It Up” with the help of his friend, Zack. Meanwhile, he has to fight his own battles of becoming who he really is and how people treats him. The film also stars Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain, Emma Nisbet, Shawn Simpson, Thomas Doherty, Meghan Nicole, Carrie Wampler, Leigh-Allyn Baker and R. Brandon Johnson. The film debuted on August 24, 2018 as a Disney Channel Original Movie and earned 9.0 million viewers on its debut night. Plot The story follows, a shy and unpopular 17 year old boy called Morgan Allan (Cyrus Uy) who has a passion for dance. He only had one best friend called Zack Robertson (Shane Harper) and they had been best friends for 10 years. However, when the dance show called, “Step It Up”, is looking for dancers. Zack told Morgan to audition. At the audition, Morgan saw a girl called Amber McNeill (Zara Larsson) and starts to fall in love with her. Morgan did his solo dance and the next day, he got into “Step It Up” and went to the first taping. When Craig Morrison (Cameron Boyce), Madison Scott-Rose (Dove Cameron), Eve Lockhart (China Anne McClain) and the rest of the dance crew saw how talented Morgan is. Craig gets instantly jealous and tries to get him off the show. As Craig told Rebecca Williams (Emma Nisbet) and Mikey Stewart (Shawn Simpson) that they should team up to get Morgan off the show. They all approach Morgan and give him the hardest training ever and when Morgan can’t take it anymore. Craig and the rest of the crew started trash talking him. He considering quitting dancing but he decided in order to achieve his dream, he will have to be ruthless. So Morgan teamed up with Amber and Zack and other dancers to have a dance off. After the dance-off, Amber admits her feelings towards Morgan and they started going out. However, Morgan starts to change because all he cares is to beat Craig. All his friends and even Amber leaves him. Meanwhile, Madison fell in love with Zack and she is debating whether or not to switch sides. Morgan apologised to Amber and Madison chose Zack. Afterwards, “Step It Up” had a dance competition of all the dancers. They all did their own dance and at the end, Morgan’s crew won and Craig and the other crew had turn over a new leaf and decides to be good and they all did a big dance number in the end. Cast *Cyrus Uy as Morgan Allan *Zara Larsson as Amber McNeill *Shane Harper as Zack Robertson *Cameron Boyce as Craig Morrison *Dove Cameron as Madison Scott-Rose *China Anne McClain as Eve Lockhart *Emma Nisbet as Rebecca Williams *Shawn Simpson as Mikey Stewart *Thomas Doherty as Bradley Murphy *Meghan Nicole as Alice Wong *Carrie Wampler as Lauren Roberts *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Jenny Jackson *R. Brandon Johnson as Peter McDonald Production On July 22, 2016, Disney Channel announced the production of the film and released the plot outline. Paul Hoen, a director who has previously worked with Disney Channel on Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, was announced to be directing the film. The script was written by the Dan Berendsen, Karin Gist and Regina Hicks. Filming began in the summer of 2017. Filming took place in in Toronto, Ontario. Broadcast Dance Forever debuted on the Disney Channel on August 24, 2018 and will debut on Family Channel on August 26, 2018. Soundtrack *Dance Forever (Original TV Movie Soundtrack) Category:Songs